Sakura and her seventh grade year
by MiZZ QuEEn KOnG
Summary: Sakura is a seventh grader and is annoyed by Deidara. The only thing this Nerdy emo doesn't know is that he is just flirting with her. Will contain A lot of cussing. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of their characters! read and review! **

I stand there looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and pull out my razor. I stare at my arm and cut my arm seeing my blood flow out of my arm. I quickly clean my razor and run my cut through water. I quickly grab a paper towel and clean my cut. I quickly exit the restroom. I walk through the hallway seeing a blond haired boy with blue eyes.

"Emo." He said.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"I see your new cut on your arm." He said.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"Deidara. You?" He replied.

"Haruno Sakura." I replied.

I walk away and turn back see him walk into the boys restroom. I walk into class quickly and as

quietly as I could. I sit down and wonder who that blond idiot really was and how he was able to see my

cut. Class ends and I try to find Ino in the crowd of students in the hallway. I find Ino kissing Sai by her

locker. I walk pat her and grab her by the arm and walk away.

"Ino, we need to get to our next class!" I say.

"Sakura I was busy." She said angrily.

We walk towards the locker room and squeeze through the crowed room filled with girls

changing. We finally reach our locker and change quickly into our P.E. uniforms and exit out as quickly

as possible to our class. I quickly run to my number as our teacher takes roll. Ino takes her time walking

to her number knowing that she won't be late. I stand there on my number and feel a touch on my hair.

I turn to see Deidara there pretending that he didn't do anything. I turn around again as her pulls my

hair.

"What?!" I yelled at him while turning around.

"Oooo….she's mad." He said.

I turn around as my teacher begins to sing and as the class yells and complains about his horrible

singing. I stand there quietly and waits for his call to begin walking.

"Alright get walking." Gai said.

I walk towards Ino and my best guy friend Sasori walks with us and he takes his friend Tobi to

walk with us too. We begin walking and Deidara comes in front of us.

"Hi." Says Deidara.

"Hi…?" I replied.

"What was that all about? Do you know him?" Ino whispered to me.

"Yeah I know him and I don't know what that was about." I said.

We continue to walk in confusion as Ino throws random questions at me and Sasori asking me if

I liked him. I tried to answer Inos' weird questions about Hinata and I in class and I continued to say no

to Sasori and Tobi about their annoying questions about Deidara who I just met and seems very

annoying.

The bell rings and Ino and I walk lazily to the locker rooms. We finally get into the locker rooms

and try to get through all the girls changing while pushing and shoving through the crowded room. I

quickly change and wait for Ino to finish reapplying her makeup and fixing up her hair. I sit there on the

bench in the locker rooms staring at her reapply her makeup and rushing her to tell her to hurry so we

could go to the boys side of the locker rooms so we have a better chance of getting to class earlier.

Ino finally finishes and we slowly walk to the boys side of the locker room. We settle down at a bench

and sit there as the bell rings. We walk to our class together. I pass by Hinata and wave hi to her as we

pass each other. I get to my last class which is my math class and set my bag down at my seat and leave

for lunch. I meet up with Ino and Karin for a meeting in the library and we walk past Deidara. I look

him in the eyes as we walk past each other. He looks me in the eye too. Karin freaks out noticing that he

looked me in the eye. We get to the library and stand in the back not being able to find a spot inside

because of all the students attending the meeting. It is normal for us to not find a seat because of the

amount of students attending the most boring meeting in the whole entire universe.

After the most boring meeting in the entire universe:

We exit the library and Ino leaves to go find her other friends. Karin and I sit at the bench

waiting for the rest of our group to exit out of the cafeteria to meet up with us at our spot. I sit there

talking to Karin wanting to ditch her because of the grudge of her I have held inside forever. I truly

hated Karin but I couldn't tell her up front I know how it would hurt her. The only reason I hung out with

her was because I felt bad for her. I knew no one really liked her. She took things too seriously and

could never handle the truth. Karin was a great friend but she was just too annoying and always

got thing her way. She was a slut looked like one and acted like one. I just felt bad for her.

After school:

I walk out of class tired and quickly not knowing where I am going. I walk and accidently stepped on someone's shoe.

"What the fuck! Bitch!" He said to me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said afraid and confused.

I rush to the bus and meet up with Ten ten. I see her and we wait for our bus to arrive in the heat. I stand there with Ten ten talking about our horrible day complaining about our strict teachers we truly hate and making fun of their looks.

After that long ass wait!:

We finally get into the bus trying to find a good spot though every one is pretty much crammed because of the overload. I find a seat in the middle sitting with a complete stranger as usual. I sit there and stare out the window seeing Deidara walk past with his group of friends. I stare at him as he walks. I begin to dream off into a state where I really don't know what I am doing. I come out of that state and look out the window the whole bus ride home. I exit the bus and begin to walk a long way home longer than any long way.

After that long walk home of death in the heat:

I get home and start on my home work in my room. I turn my music up loud so I wouldn't get distracted by future arguments that would happen at anytime. I finish my homework assignments and go onto the computer. I search for my Diary and type in my entry:

September 25, 2007

Hmm….I met a hottie today his name is Deidara. He called me an emo in the hallway. I think I like him…I can't wait too see him tomorrow! Ugh! I think I am truly in love with him….I sound so desperate! (sob) (cut) ……..

I finish my diary entry and call Hinata leaving her a message on her phone. She calls a while later. We talk about our day and how it was spent.

"Iruka kicked me out of the class room for cutting myself in class today!" she said.

"Ha! Loser! Your so gay!" I say.

"Arigatou." She replied.

"Do you know an eighth grader named Deidara?" I asked.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just curious." I said.

We continued talking for hours about anime and arguing about who is the best character. We finally stop arguing because of her randomness changing the subject. We finish talking and I walk lazily to my room to use the laptop and e-mail my friends.

* * *

**REVIEW! I BEG YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit way in the back in the corner in science class along with Ino and Shikamaru bored to death as our science teacher is teaching us about reproduction. I stare at the clock as it strikes 11:21. The lights turn off as our teacher shows us a idiotic video about completely useless stuff. Shikamaru crosses his arms on his desk and places his chin on his arm and closes his eyes. Ino and I stare at him as his head constantly moves left to right. We look at him trying to not burst out laughing at him. The lights suddenly turn on and he awakes from his slumber grouchy.

"Time flies by when you're having fun!" My teacher yells out, meaning Time to clean up and move on to your next damn period.

I put my text book away and put on my bag and wait for the bell to ring so I can exit this boring class. The bell rings and Ino, Sasori, and I walk to our locker rooms. Ino and I enter our locker room and walk up to our locker and begin to change. I quickly change because I can't be late any more or I will fail.

"Ino, your such a prep!" I said to her.

"Sakura, your such an emo!" She said.

We finish changing and leave the locker rooms and go sit on our numbers. I sit there constantly turning to the side trying to get a glimpse of Deidara. I sit there as Deidara talks about people when they take a crap in the restroom at the restaurants along with one of his idiotic friends.

"Dude, I was at the bathroom at Roundtable taking a piss, so this guy comes and takes one next to me and starts looking at my thing." Said Deidara.

Every one bursts out laughing then him and his friends begin to make fart noises while continuing their talk. We then finish our calisthenics and Gai tells the guys to walk and have the girls to come with him. I walk towards Ino as Sasori and Tobi begin walking the other direction. Ino and I along with the whole class walk towards the pull-up bars. It was then my turn to attempt the impossible pull-ups, I walk to the bars as Gai stands there with his clip board. I jump up and grab the bar hanging then attempting to pull myself up with all my strength. I let go of the bar sore not doing any while walking away. I slowly walk alone being a complete loner waiting for Ino to come. Ino finishes failing as I did lazily walking to me. I slow down then turning walking towards her looking at Gai hoping that he didn't see me turn. Ino and I meet up at the parallel bars.

"Ino, I think I am beginning to like the immature Deidara." I said to her.

"Are you serious!" She said.

"Yes, I know." I told her.

We continue our conversation as I the bell rings and we walk to our locker and change. I finish changing and sit on the bench waiting for Ino to finish reapplying her makeup. She finally finish and we exit the locker room as the lunch bell rings. We walk to our separate math classes and depart. I skip lunch along with Karin wondering why the heck am I still hanging out with her even though I hate her guts. Well, truthfully the only reason I hang with her is because if I leave her I will become a loner and I don't have any back up friends and I clearly know that she does. I know that I am using her as a friend even though I hate her, well…she deserves it for being a bossy bitch.

I convince her to take a walk with me to the pull up bars so I can say hi to some old friends that literally hate her because she is spoiled and very annoying. I go and greet them as Karin wanders off to some other girls. I stand there talking to them, getting bored I walk to Karin and her group of friends.

"Karin lets go back!" I say.

"Yeah." She says.

We get back to where we hang out, somewhere in the field separated from everyone else, and sit down on the grass. I lay on the grass as Karin pulls out a book and begins reading the book itto, It.

"Is it a good book?" I asked her disturbing her reading.

"Yeah, oh my god it is so sad. You should read it too." She said beginning to read again.

"Uh huh." I said.

I lay on the grassy and very dirty ground staring at the clear sky then suddenly getting the urge to look for Deidara. I find him in a bright yellow shirt along with one of his uglier friends walking across the field back and fourth around a soccer game for some odd reason. I watch him walk then getting up I accidently kick Karin.

"Owe!" She yelled in pain.

"Ooooo…I am so sorry!" I said apologizing knowing that she deserved it deeply laughing inside.

"That's okay." She said pressing on the wound I had given her on her shin.

The lunch bell rings and we walk to our separate classes as I walk into my class sitting at my desk quietly pulling out my homework from yesterday and waiting for my teacher to begin her most awesome math lesson.

**After class…**

School is out and as I exit out the class I see Deidara coming out from the class next door. I continue to walk my slow, lazy, gay walk to the bus as Deidara comes up to me and taps me on the shoulder.

"What?!" I said in a whining voice.

"Hi." He said to me.

"Hello." I said back to him walking away.

Deidara is acting like an idiot if he really liked me he would have at least done other things than saying "Hi" to me every freaking time. I walk into the bus seating on a seat on the left and stare out the window seeing him with a very pretty girl, even prettier than I. I sit there trying not show my emotions of jealousy having a part of me wanting to beat the crap out that random girl that I didn't know walking with his feminem looking ass. I stare out the window watching the same scenery that I see every damn day for the past two years.

I get home from school and throw my bag on my bed. I search my room for a knife to cut myself.

I have no luck finding it and I enter my brothers room to grab his. I enter seeing him sleeping on his bed with his fan on. I search quietly on his computer desk hoping for him to not wake up then to begin throwing random curses at me. I finally find his butterfly knife and I exit quietly to the bathroom. I look at my arm then slowly I take the knife and begin to slit my arm. My blood begins to flow out quickly as I begin to make another cut in my arm. I run my cut with water and grab some toilet paper to dry my arm filled with blood. I clean the knife and wipe it and exit the restroom. I go back into my brothers room seeing him on his computer then quickly exiting his room.

"Crap!" I said to myself.

I enter my room hiding the knife under my pillow as the phone rings in the other room.

"Sakura, it's for you!" my brother yelled out knocking on my door.

I grab the phone and quickly close my bedroom door.

"Hello?" I ask.

"**Moshimoshi." Hinata said.**

**"What!?" I say to her.**

**"I don't know?" She said.**

**"Well…" I said.**

**"Oh! Um…Did you get me my pictures yet?" She asked.**

**"No!" I said.**

**"I hate you!" She says hanging up on me.**

**To be continued…Review even if you hate it!Please…**


End file.
